Computing systems have continually evolved and the popularity of computing systems continues to increase. The advancement of computing systems creates new uses and applications for the computing systems. For example, the processing speeds, storage capacities and network communication speeds are constantly increasing enabling the use of computing systems in increasing numbers of applications.
Furthermore, computing systems have evolved from typical office or desk systems to smaller devices, some of which have increased portability, which further expands the possible applications of the computing systems. More specifically, notebook computers have evolved from desktop computers, and more recently, handheld portable devices have also advanced significantly. Personal digital assistants, media players, cellular telephones, smartphones, and other portable devices have increased processing power and storage capacities while communications networks have also been improved allowing greater rates of data transfer between the computing systems.
Some computing systems and networks have evolved to a sufficient extent to perform augmented reality operations which augment the physical world with virtual computer-generated imagery in one example. In addition, some portable computing systems have sufficient processing, storage and communications capabilities to provide real-time augmented reality data for mobile users.
At least some aspects of the disclosure are directed to improved methods, apparatus and programming for implementing augmented reality operations.